


Encouraged

by automail_lover



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Creampie, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/automail_lover/pseuds/automail_lover
Summary: Winry, distraught over something Ed's said and done, bumps into the one person who's been really nice to her: Mr Kimblee. Unfortunately for her, Kimblee's got something else on his mind.





	Encouraged

"No, Ed, you don't understand!"

"I do, Winry," he sighed, his tone softening. "You're not in a good place right now and if you're going to be a bitch..."

Winry rounded on him, tears spilling from her eyes. The wrench she was holding clanged as it fell to the floor. God, did he have to be so insensitive! "A bitch? I'm trying to help you out, Ed, and you call me a bitch?"

"Look, Winry," Ed pleaded. His automail was lying in pieces next to the bed and he was trying to move to hold her as best he could. As soon as his hand touched her, she pulled away. He sighed again. "You need to get back to Resembool, you should not be here! Kimblee brought you..."

"There you go again about Mr Kimblee. Really Ed, hasn't he done you a favour by bringing me up here to fix your automail?" Edward nodded and opened his mouth again to speak, but she cut him off. "He's been nothing but good and kind to me since he came to the house."

"But Winry, he's not the guy..."

She let out a frustrated growl. "Ugh! I can't be around you right now, Ed. Alphonse!" Alphonse came through the door. "Keep an eye on Ed. I can't be around him at the moment. I'm fed up with him being such an argumentative asshole."

"Oy!" he yelled after her. "When are you coming back to fix this?"

"Tomorrow!"

She pushed past him, leaving his automail totally unfinished. Even she had her limits. First, it was bringing her up north, then it was about her not wandering around, then he had the nerve to tell her that she was being a bitch for not listening to him. No doubt now he would be telling Alphonse what a crybaby she was.

She stamped down her feelings for the little worm as she moved towards the elevator to the upper floors. Her room was two floors up from the cells they were holding Ed and Alphonse in. A flickering fluorescent light began to get on her last nerves, just like Ed.

Ed's never called me a bitch before.

She pushed the button to the elevator and a sudden rush of emotion collided into her. She sunk to the ground, head in her hands and sobbed. She had a vague sense of the floor actually being quite warm compared to the frozen tiles she was expecting.

Why? Why would he do such a thing! She was only trying to help. That's all she ever wanted to do and now he was pushing her away. She loved him; from the time she figured it out, he had never been very far from her mind. Why? Why did Ed have to be such an asshole? God, she never wanted to see him again!

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, but she made no move to go inside. She wanted to move, she wanted to get into the elevator and go straight to her room. God, if Major General Armstrong were to see her like this, there would be no telling what she would say.

She'd probably be just like Ed; call me a bitch or a crybaby.

"Ms Rockbell? Are you alright?"

Warmth radiated from the hand on her shoulder and she looked up into Mr Kimblee's very concerned face. Embarrassed, she quickly wiped the tears away. "I see that you're not alright. Should I get Edward or Alphonse?"

Her voice, thick with tears, managed to squeak out a 'no'. "I'm alright, Mr Kimblee."

The warmth around him was nice, like he was a large, comfortable blanket. He smiled as he held out his hand to help her up. "Solf. Please call me Solf. And you're in tears, Ms Rockbell; you're not alright. At the very least, let me see you to your room. Come on, get up."

Once standing, Winry hunched her shoulders over and covered her mouth, trying to hide her crying and her red, puffy face. Mr Kimblee, (Solf, she corrected herself) was really kind. Just the warmth and concern in his voice seemed to make some of her anger at Edward dissipate. How could Ed think he was a bad person? He admired her parents and mentioned that he was on his way to help them; he came all the way to Resembool to pick her up to get Ed ready for his fight against the Homunculi; and here he was now, helping her to her room and being a total gentleman. He was the kind of person she wanted Ed to be.

"If you don't mind me asking, Ms Rockbell," Solf said quietly, but Winry interrupted him. "Please, call me Winry."

"Of course. Winry, if you don't mind me asking, why were you crying?" He paused for a moment and looked at her. Despite the cold colour of his eyes, Winry had never seen so much concern for one person. There was no way that you could fake a look like that; Edward was jealous! That had to be it. "That is, only if you want to tell me."

The elevator pinged once again and he allowed her to go first before stepping out behind her into the hallway. Winry sniffed several times. Could her heart break any more from what Ed said? A bitch? A crybaby? A bad judge of character? That's what he was accusing her of being. He had teased her before, but never called her names like that. Once she reached her door, she swiped her access card and went through, the lights coming on automatically.

"Would you like to come in, Solf? Perhaps have a cup of tea?"

He nodded once and entered the room. The Major General had given her a nice room, he thought, taking off his hat and coat. Much bigger than mine. She slithered out of the heavy overcoat she was wearing and bent over to pull her boots off, flashing a length of leg. Kimblee raked his eyes over her profile as she moved from the sitting room to the kitchen, the kettle in one hand.

Is that what she's been hiding under there? The coat certainly hid those assets, he thought, judging her breasts to be more than a handful each. Just how I like them.

Two worn wooden chairs had been pushed underneath the equally worn table looked as though they were going to fall apart at any moment. The two-seater wasn't too bad, except for the large stain in the middle, that hated shade of Amestrian military blue, and the smell of his grandmother's wardrobe; mouldy and damp with the sickly sweet, pungent odour of mothballs. Off to one side was a bedroom and next to that, a bathroom that barely one person could squeeze into. Since the girl was in the kitchen making him a cup of tea, he poked his head into the bedroom. A queen-sized bed and two end tables were all that were there; her luggage that he had brought up for her was on one corner, a camisole and a pair of flannel pyjama pants folded on top.

Her tools must be with Fullmetal. Solf smiled. That meant that she has no weapons- not that it matters. I might not be able to blow her up, but I can certainly take care of one little girl.

Before he took her from Resembool, he had spent several days watching her bathe, eat, cook, work on automail, play with her dog, chat on the phone with Fullmetal, and sleep. He had even watched her get off thinking about Fullmetal. Certainly a passionate girl, he remembered, but she was like every other girl out there. However, her movements gave her away: everything was done with maximum precision, from the tiniest tweak of a screw to the last flair she added to her meals in the form of twirling her fork in her hand, every movement was graceful, precise, and deliberate.

The girl was something else. Seventeen; barely legal in Amestris, and intelligent. Well, he thought with a grin, somewhat lacking in self-preservation. Her automatic agreement to go with him to Briggs at the mere mention of Edward Elric's name had beggared belief. She had walked right into his trap. Which meant that if she walked happily into one and fell for it, could she fall into another just as easily and just as happily?

Watching her move around the kitchen put it into his mind: yeah, he'd fuck her given half the chance. He couldn't guarantee that she'd come out unscathed, though. Perhaps it was time to play a little game with her? He hadn't had any time off for a while; the search for Scar, Marcoh, and the girl took up a lot of time.

"How do you take your tea?"

"Oh, just one sugar, please," he said, spreading out on the couch.

He didn't have to wait long before a mug of tea was placed in front of him. Hot tea; he couldn't get enough of it. There was no such thing as a bad cup of tea in his book.

"Thank you for seeing me to my room, Mr Kimblee."

"Solf, please, Winry. But if you don't mind me asking, what happened? I thought you and Edward were, if not dating, then very good friends."

"Edward," Winry sighed before she stopped and took a small sip of hot tea. "Edward called me a bitch, said I was being unreasonable in coming up here. I only wanted to help him. I came up here to do that." She leaned forward on the small settee and ran her hand over her ponytail. "Why can't he see that?"

She went on for what seemed like twenty minutes, alternating between getting upset and wanting to punch Fullmetal in the face with his own automail. Kimblee knew how to play the concerned and attentive listener. His time in prison taught him how listening to other prisoners' stories about how they got screwed helped him find a way to wiggle in there, make them doubt themselves, turn their hatred for the state into their own despair through simple philosophic sayings and logic tricks. Invariably, they would end up....

"And then he said that I shouldn't trust you."

That caught his interest. He thought for a moment, thinking of the best way to angle his way into her bed. "My apologies if I've come between you two," he said quietly, taking a long sip of tea. "I only thought I was doing what was right. I shouldn't have brought you up here; it's too dangerous."

He received a sigh in return and an apologetic smile. She nudged him a little with her elbow. "Edward's just jealous."

"Jealous? Of me?"

She let out a cute giggle. No, he really wouldn't mind fucking her. But what was his way in? He could play with her feelings, but that wouldn't work. She may be naive, but he knew young women like her. She was severely in love with Fullmetal; any idiot could see that. She'd have a natural inclination to reject him. Her natural weakness was to believe everything she was told. Fullmetal wouldn't be a total idiot, he reckoned. He wouldn't tell her anything important because he knows that I'd hurt her, so she believes she's here to get him into fighting condition. Disinformation never hurt anyone.

"Believe it or not, yes," she giggled more. This was going to be his way in.

"Do you have anything stronger to drink? I might need to have that if I'm going to hear how the famous Fullmetal Alchemist is jealous of a mere civil servant like me."

Winry glanced over her shoulder toward the fridge. "There's a bottle of white wine in the refrigerator. I can get you a glass."

Kimblee smiled. This was going to be a piece of cake. "Yes, please, Winry."

Nearly an hour later, Kimblee took the glass of wine from her hand. She had gone into great detail as to why she thought that Edward hated Kimblee and every which way that the Fullmetal Alchemist could be jealous of the Crimson Lotus Alchemist. She told him about silly childhood memories of Fullmetal and his brother. He told her about the war and the part that he played in the retrieval of her parents' bodies, which brought a round of fresh crying. He also talked about his work with the state alchemists and how he obtained his state alchemist qualification. He laughed with her and at her. She flirted with him and laughed at his jokes and was happily leading herself into his trap. "I think you've had enough."

"I'm not drunk," she said quietly. "I'm not even tipsy."

"Oh, I know you're not. However," he said, draining the last gulp from her glass, "you will have to work on Edward's automail at some point while you're here. We need him in peak fighting condition."

The girl put on a fake smile. "It's not as though he's going anywhere. I'll deal with it tomorrow."

"It isn't like you to not finish maintenance." He placed the mugs and wine glasses on the counter of her small utility kitchen.

She waved his comment off and nearly whacked him in the face when he came to sit back down next to her. "I've done it to him a few times; he'll cope until tomorrow morning."

Kimblee put a hand on her knee. She didn't flinch; how interesting, he thought. "Are you going to be alright if I leave you?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said, a little too quickly. The look in her eyes said otherwise. This was the chance he was waiting for. Whatever her reasons for being frightened of being alone, he didn't really care, but he was about to move in for the kill. If it all went pear-shaped, as things sometimes did, he would apologise and move on. Hey, he reminded himself, even monkeys fall out of trees. While the Major General wasn't the kind of woman he wanted on the end of his cock, he was certain there was one or two young women in Briggs that would be appreciative of his talents. However, he wanted this one. She belonged to Edward Elric and it would make the victory over the rebels that much sweeter if the Fullmetal Alchemist found out what Kimblee had done with his precious little girlfriend.

Winry sat on the edge of the settee; Kimblee scooted closer. "I, I've really enjoyed our talk tonight, Winry." He caressed the side of her face, and she leaned into it, a warm smile on her face. Having her right where he wanted her felt more powerful than being able to cause massive explosions and kill people at that moment. What he was doing would be considered immoral, but what did he care? It was what he wanted.

Gotcha, he thought. He would kiss her, break the kiss, apologise, and she would ask him to stay. He had done this enough times to know what he was expecting. Kimblee brushed his lips against Winry's before he deepened the kiss. Her pulse beat out a quickening tattoo against his thumb and she reciprocated.

It was patently obvious to him that she hadn't been kissed before, or had very little experience with kissing anyone. Mostly out of sheer disgust that a girl her age (not that he really cared; he was going to fuck her) didn't know how to kiss worth a damn, he pulled back and put his hands up apologetically. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that," he said quickly, looking down in embarrassment before glancing back up at her.

Winry was touching her lips as though she couldn't believe that he had done it, that it was the most wonderful thing she had ever done. Well, he was a good kisser; plenty of women had told him that before. "It's fine. I liked it," she absently whispered before she flushed with embarrassment, her hands hiding her face. "I'm afraid I don't kiss good at all."

He paused before he spoke, taking her hands in his. He softened his tone. "It may be inappropriate on my part, but I like you very much. I feel connected to you somehow. I saw the picture of you that your parents were carrying and my heart just broke for that sweet, little girl in the photo. I wanted to protect her; I finally get to meet her after several years and she is beyond my expectations." He caressed her cheek again, blushing under his touch and reddening with sadness. A tear slipped out and he wiped it away with his thumbs. "She's more beautiful than I could have imagined. I want to hold her close and keep her pain at bay. I want to protect her. I want her to know that I am here for her whenev..."

Her kiss silenced him; it was unexpected. She was a little more forceful with her kiss, but it was obvious that she was a quick learner, this kiss being much better than the last one. He leaned forward, not breaking their kiss until he had covered her body with his.

"I don't think I should be doing this with you, Winry. You have Edward and..."

"Ed's being a total asshole and I don't want to be with an asshole right now," she whispered. The flirty, seductive smile on her face was not as convincing as she thought it was; fear and apprehension lurked behind it. She's probably asking herself what Fullmetal would do if he found out. He kept his gaze steady on her face.

"Only if you're sure, Winry. The last thing I want is..."

She interrupted him again. "Solf, I..."

He put his finger over her lips and smirked down at her, allowing some of his usual personality come to the fore. "I don't want you to regret it, that's all. I'm not going to lie to you, Winry. I am not a nice man when it comes to women. I'm giving you the opportunity to back out now, because once you say yes to me, you can't take it back; you can't say no."

Kimblee sat on the settee, pulling Winry along so she straddled him and pushing the table backwards by half a metre. He arched up into her, grinding his groin against her core. She squeaked out a surprise as her eyelids fluttered. "What's your answer?"

"If I say no?"

His blue eyes flashed. "I'll leave and you can forget this ever happened, but don't come to me later; I don't take rejection well and I'm not sure how I would react."

She bit her lip. "If I say yes?"

He tugged the hem of her shirt upwards. "You can start by standing up and taking that off."

Winry pulled her black sweater over her head. A deep pink lace bra covered her ample breasts and a small hook at the front begged to be opened, straining against the size of them. Not yet, Kimblee thought. His cock swelled when he thought of sucking on her nipples and watching them bounce as he fucked her hard. She's given me her answer.

"And the skirt."

On her own accord, she turned around and unhooked the small clasp, followed by pulling the zipper down slowly, stopping at halfway. Kimblee loosened his tie and unbuttoned his vest, along with the first two buttons on his shirt. She only acts innocent, he thought, watching her hook her thumbs into the waistband and shimmy it down her rounded hips. The top of her underwear came into view. It was the same colour pink and stopped at the bottom half of her ass. White socks struck an odd chord paired with such a colour, but she took them off quickly.

"Is this what you wanted to see, Solf?"

He chuckled, unbuttoning the remaining buttons on his shirt and shrugged it off. Was she really attempting to seduce him? Give her several more years with him and she'd be able to, but now? Hardly. "You have no idea what I want to see, Ms Rockbell." He stood abruptly and Winry stumbled backwards. Kimblee caught her and crushed her against him, his erection digging into her stomach. Winry's breath came out in short, nervous gasps. She lifted her chin to look up at him, but his face gave nothing away except for the smirk. "Do you want to know what I want to see?"

Her wide blue eyes met his narrowed ones and she nodded her head. His hands travelled from her lower back down over her hips and his slipped his hand into the waistband of her pink underwear. She let out a breathy sigh, much to his satisfaction. "I want to see you on your knees."

Kimblee tugged on her hair and then yanked her down, hard. Winry let out a cry before she dropped down, her face mere millimetres away from his hard cock. Her eyes narrowed at his treatment of her, yet he kept the same smug, cocky grin on his face. "I told you I'm not a nice man."

His cock had had enough; the front of his pants swelled and he unbuttoned and unzipped them to relieve some of the pressure. The white silk pants slid down his legs and he kicked them aside; his socks came next, followed by his underwear. If she had any idea what was in store for her, she would have said no when he asked.

The girl hesitated alternating between staring at his cock (which, he thought, was rather impressive) and hiding her embarrassment by looking away. She gently touched him; her hands ice cold and he hissed his approval. Emboldened by her first touch, Winry's hands enveloped his hot, thick cock and began to lightly stroke it. Relief and pleasure burned through him and Kimblee found that he desperately wanted to feed it into her mouth, to force it down her throat, to choke on it. It had been a while since a girl had sucked him off or even touched him.

What on earth am I doing, Winry asked herself. She had never touched a man before and she had only seen pictures of naked men in her parents' medical books. She trembled; what would Ed think of her if he found out?

He won't find out, she told herself. Anger at him still bubbled underneath the surface. She told Solf that she didn't want to be with an asshole right now. He won't find out, she thought, looking up at Solf's rather incredible body above hers. His body was gorgeous: she could see the outline of his abs, he had well-defined, but not overly muscular arms and legs. They looked more like an athlete's than someone who worked at the gym all day. Ed will not find out, she repeated to herself one last time, determined to not think of that asshole for the rest of the night.

Her hands were gentle, but soft for an automail mechanic and they worked absolute magic. He responded when she squeezed him hard and when she lightly touched him. He wasn't interested in telling her that what she did drove him to distraction and he certainly didn't need to hear her asking if she was doing something right or if he liked what she was doing. If he didn't like it, he would stop her.

Kimblee's legs nearly gave out when the tip of her tongue glided over the head of his cock, licking the tip and gently sucking on it, kissing it. Fire raced through his veins as her tongue stroked him from base to tip. Winry's eyes were closed, as though she were memorising how he tasted and how he felt inside her mouth. She took his cock into her mouth again as far as she could go and scraped her teeth along the velvety hardness. He let out a groan of delight. Kimblee stroked the top of her head, wrapping one hand around her ponytail and held her head still with the other while he moved in and out of her mouth, every inch an exquisite contrast between the warmth of her mouth and the cool air in the room.

She felt so aroused touching him as she did; a heavy feeling settled into the pit of her stomach as the blood from her head rushed downward, a tingle starting between her legs. She had masturbated before, but being on her knees in front of some guy with his cock in her mouth certainly hadn't been one of her fantasies. Winry had heard from several people in Rush Valley (including Mr Garfiel) that sucking a guy off wasn't all that it was cracked up to be, but really, they couldn't have been more wrong. Every stroke of his hand on her head, every moan, every thrust into her mouth made her body feel an intense hunger for something. The heavy feeling only growing as she ran her tongue over his balls, over the shaft, and pulling him into her mouth as deep as she could.

Kimblee pumped his hips forward, his hands held her head steady. He pushed his cock forward into her mouth as far as she could take it. Winry's hands gripped his hips as he fucked her mouth, relishing in the feel of her wet tongue sliding around him. Her nostrils flared as she fought for each breath, tears falling from the corner of her eyes when she took him too deep. She moaned and hummed, each vibration sending waves of shock and pleasure shooting through his body.

"God above," he breathed out. He could have finished in her mouth; for girl who had very little experience in anything sexual, he wondered where she had learned to moan and hum to heighten his pleasure. Unless the only thing she does with Fullmetal is give him blow jobs, he thought with a chuckle.

The heavy feeling between her legs was not relenting; it was a deep, aching hunger, gnawing at her. She only felt this way when she was getting off, but the feeling was more intense, more arousing. One finger skimmed the inside seam of her underwear; her lips were plump and several beads of moisture coated her fingers. Small shocks of pleasure shot through her body while she ran her fingers back and forth over her engorged sex.

"No fair touching yourself, Winry," Solf said quietly above her, his cold eyes boring into hers. Those eyes, she thought, they had been so warm earlier in the evening. "Don't do it again."

He fed his cock back into her mouth and she used both hands to stroke his shaft, toy with his balls, and scrape her fingernails down the column of his thighs. Kimblee hissed out his delight at each touch, each swirl of her tongue. Her body rocked back and forth against the empty air, trying to find some purchase, some friction that she could use to pleasure herself. If she was that turned on, she was ready to be fucked, but Kimblee wanted her writhing and moaning, whimpering and begging him to fuck her. He gently cupped her face and she leaned into his touch, a low hum of ecstasy vibrated up his length and into his stomach.

Winry began to squirm, Kimblee's cock hitting the back of her throat as she moved up and down, trying to get into a more comfortable position. He wound his fingers into her hair tightly and pulled back away from her, the head of his cock just barely past her lips. She had begun to rub her thighs together and then moving forwards and backwards over her heels. She moaned as she took him deeper again, stroking her clit against her feet.

"I told you to not touch yourself. Stand up," he ordered. A long string of thickened spit dropped from her mouth onto the swell of her breasts. Kimblee smeared it around with his finger, dipping between the cups of the bra to the front hook. He popped it open, her breasts spilling free. He pushed the offending material off her shoulders, leering at her full, pert breasts. "Remember how I told you I was not a very nice man to women," he asked, pinching one of her nipples and rolling it between his forefinger and thumb.

She nodded, a throaty moan finding its way to his ears. "Yeah," she whispered out, trembling.

"This is why."

Kimblee raised his hand and slapped her, her head whipping to the right. She stumbled, catching the couch with her free hand, the other one covering her mouth. She stared hard at him, fire in her eyes. She hadn't expected him to hit her and if he thought she would be turned on by it, he had better think again! Winry ran her hands over her lip, flinching at the tenderness and smearing blood over her chin and fingertips. "You hit me!"

"I did. I told you I wasn't nice to women." He advanced on her and she backed up to the small wall next to her bedroom. Fear surrounded her and her courage faltered before failing her totally. Where was it? She knew she had fire in her eyes just after he slapped her, but now? Where was it!? She flinched as he touched her breasts again, cupping each one and placing light, feathery touches on the undersides and the swell, moving up her shoulders to her neck. He lightly stroked her chin with his fingertips. She relaxed into his touch, small moans punctuating her breaths, but the threat of him slapping her or hitting her was still there; the air was thick with her tension. He ground his knee into her core; Winry arched into it. "You like that," he whispered into her ear. His only answer was a sigh. God yes, she loved it; she shouldn't have loved his knee pushing against her clit, but she did. She should have been afraid of him, afraid that he would hit her again, but the feeling vanished when he began touching her, grinding into her.

He felt her trembling while he caressed her stomach and flirted with her core, scraping his knuckle gently back and forth; liquid ecstasy leaked through her lacy underwear. He pinched one of her lips between his fingers and gently rubbed it in a circle. Winry's legs gave out from underneath her. She grabbed onto his shoulders to hold herself up, her fingers digging into his back as she fought to stay upright against Kimblee's blissful touch.

Kimblee kissed her fiercely, his tongue thrusting inside her mouth, his hands yanking down her underwear, pushing them frantically to the floor. She squeaked out her surprise, but her hands moved all over his body; down his back, grabbing the curve of his ass. Her fingernails scraped against his hips and upper thighs, and up his hardened abs. He moaned out his pleasure. Christ, he wanted this girl. He wanted, needed to be inside her. If he wasn't careful, he would be the one begging for her to fuck him and that, he thought, was not what he wanted. He loved hearing women tearfully beg him to fuck them, using what little power they had to entice him into their bodies. Kimblee pulled her off the wall and walked her backward to the bedroom, collapsing on top of her when she fell onto the bed.

She looked at him, her chest heaved as she wiped at her mouth. His slap had caused her to split her lip. She smeared the drying blood over her chin. That excited him; the blood excited him just as much as his treatment of her excited her. It didn't look as though she had minded, except for the initial spike of pain and the shock of being hit. She knew now that he was not a nice man and what not-nice men did to young women like her.

With her ass at the edge of the bed, Kimblee knelt and hooked her legs over his shoulders. He licked his lips as the young woman in front of him shivered. His mouth was just above her. Her intoxicating scent drifted to his nose and his inhaled, eager to taste what was so delectably set before him. Edward Elric was an idiot to not have had this by now, he thought, leering at the wet, pink lips in front of him. His blue eyes met her blue ones, pure, sensual lust danced between the two of them.

"Solf," she sighed, lifting her hips slightly towards his face.

That small, quick movement of her hips gave him all the impetus he needed to push his tongue between her wet folds. God above, he had thought of having her like this, but the reality went beyond his dreams, beyond his wildest expectations.

Moans and whimpers punctuated Winry's breathing as his tongue delved deeper and moved over her hot core. She had never imagined that having a man's mouth on her would feel like this! An agonising desire moved through her slowly, heating her body up and turning that heat into an exquisite, torturous hunger. Her hips pumped towards his face as she reached down and threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling his face closer and deeper. Liquid ecstasy dripped down between her bum and the cover and Kimblee used his fingers to wipe it before he pushed them inside her. Winry gasped and arched her back, his fingers scraping against the small bundle of nerves hidden beneath her hood.

"Solf, oh yes!"

"So delicious," Kimblee breathed out into her. His tongue moved slowly up and down the length of her sheath, tugging at the lips with his teeth, reaching into her core. He spread her lips wider apart, using just his tongue to stimulate her clitoris before blowing on it gently. He was rewarded as her body jumped slightly. Blood rushed to his cock, making it painfully hard. He wanted to fuck this tempting young woman, fuck every inch of her, so that any male, even Fullmetal and his tin-can brother, Alphonse, would know that he had fucked her first. Eating a girl out was nearly as good as having his cock inside her; the taste, the smell, and hearing whichever girl was on the receiving end of his tongue and mouth beg for him to make them come.

His blue eyes stared at her, drinking in her moans and actions as his mouth fed on her wet, hot channel. She writhed on her bed and ecstasy's sweet melody thrummed through him, wrapping Kimblee in a haze of simmering lust. Winry urged him onwards, her hips reaching towards his tongue as he fed on her; his hands digging almost painfully into her inner thighs. Kimblee hummed gently onto her clitoris and she moaned low, the vibration shooting through her, from her clitoris to her head.

"Yes," she whispered. His eyes locked onto her body. Winry tugged at her nipples, rubbing her body and breasts with her hands. Now that had to be the hottest thing he had seen for a while. He had to remind himself that he had watched her get off and she did the same thing: rolling around on her bed, enjoying the sensation of her hands over her body, imagination running wild. There was no way that she could imagine that he would be the one to fuck her first, that he would be the one to pull a little nympho out of her shell- because that's what she reminded him of at that moment: a budding nymphomaniac.

"I will be quite jealous of Fullmetal when he finally gets you into his bed," he murmured. "He will get to enjoy this." Kimblee moved up her body, licking into the valleys of her stomach and chest. She had beautiful, soft skin for a mechanic.

"And these," he whispered. He alternated between gently nipping and biting her breasts and nipples; worrying her nipples between his teeth, sucking hard on her breasts and leaving large, purple and red marks. He shifted his weight slightly so his body settled between her legs and touched his lips to hers; when the young woman responded, he ravenously deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding inside her mouth, flirting with hers before duelling fiercely, plundering possessively, as he shared the taste of the creamy nectar between her thighs with her.

The black-haired alchemist moved his hands over her body, gripping and rubbing her hips and thighs roughly, shifting his weight so he could cup one of her breasts, rubbing her nipple back and forth. He moved his head down to the other breast, scraping and biting, licking and flicking the hard, pink pebble with his tongue. Winry arched her back and pulled his head closer to her. His body screamed at him as the young woman writhed under him, her hips grinding against him, sending the most delicious friction shooting to his groin.

She licked along his bottom lip and dug the fingernails of one hand into his perfect, tight ass while the other grabbed and fisted through his hair. Her eyes met with the melting heat of his deep blue ones. Electricity zinged and popped through her body and she lifted her hips to him, expressing with her body what she could not in words: need, want, desire, lust.

Kimblee hauled her to her feet and spun her around, pushing her body down into the bed, her tight ass high in the air. She squeaked her surprise as he gently stroked her bare back and moved his fingers over her ass, pinching and grabbing the soft flesh quite hard. Winry let out a low moan of approval, pushing her hips back towards him. Plump pink lips peeked out from between her legs, glistening with the coating of both come and saliva. The entire room smelled like her sex tasted; salty, sweet, warm.

So tempting, but not yet, Kimblee thought, slipping his fingers between her legs and pushing them inside her, scraping the inside of her channel lightly. Her creamy, hot heat coated his fingers and he began pumping his fingers, moving quickly in and out. Winry pushed her hips backwards onto his fingers, silently begging him. Kimblee smirked. This was where he wanted her. This was what he wanted from her. He pulled his middle finger out and began rubbing her clit back and forth. Her back arched and she silently urged him on, begging for him with her body as her hands fisted the covers on the bed.

Winry sniffed several times, letting her head fall into the bed. When she looked back toward him, tears threatened to fall, brimming so close to the edge. What he was doing to her! She had often wondered what sex had felt like, but this... this was so blissful, so ferocious and decadent that Winry wasn't sure where pleasure stopped and delightful agony began. She wanted him to take her, to push himself inside her. She didn't want to beg, but she was close. Ecstasy thrummed along the edge of her consciousness.

He noticed her tears. "Oh? Are you having regrets?" He pulled his hand from between her legs and smoothed it over her ass, wiping the evidence of her lust all over her backside. He knelt down at the end of the bed where he would be face-to-face with her. "Hmm? Are those tears of regret?"

Before she could form any answer, he slapped her on the ass hard, several times in quick succession; nothing came out of her mouth but a cry of pain. "Tell me, are they?"

Again, before she could answer, he slapped her several more times, his cock growing painfully hard with each strike. The sound of slapping his hand against her ass and her sob of pain was like music to his ears. "Didn't I tell you I wasn't a nice man?" Several more slaps and several more cries. He was surprised that no one had knocked on the door to find out what was going on with her. Fullmetal was down in the cells with his tin-can brother and she was up here. What kind of place was Briggs? He could certainly relate to their motto of survival of the fittest; it fit in well with his own philosophy. But not one of them, even that asshole Major Miles, came to see what was happening to a young girl who had obviously cried out in pain. Not that it matters, he thought, running his hand over her backside with its mass of red welts. Winry flinched away from him. "You didn't tell me if they were tears of regret. Are they?"

More spanks and slaps. More cries of pain. "No!" she cried out.

"What are they for then?"

"I..." she started, but flinched again when he brought his hand up. He brought it down and gently rubbed her very red, warm skin. It burned, but felt so soothing. She trembled slightly, embarrassed by having to say what she wanted. Couldn't he just tell that she needed him inside her? "I want... I want...."

"What do you want? Tell me, Winry, or I'll keep spanking you like this." He gave her one sound slap. Small droplets of blood welled up and he wiped them away with his thumb. He traced his thumb down the crack of her backside, between her legs, and over her clit, rubbing the little nub until her toes curled and her body spasmed under his. "Hmm? Last chance to tell me before I do something you might not like and might make you regret letting me fuck you."

"Yes, please."

"Please? Please what? Please fuck you or please do something to you that you might regret?"

"Fuck me," she sniffled.

"I didn't hear you," he smirked, enjoying listening to her beg. "Can you say it again?"

"Fuck me." It was a little louder this time, but as she was on the verge of tears, he decided he would wait until she broke down and sobbed that she wanted him. Kimblee was more than happy to oblige her, but first, he would watch her fuck his fingers, wanting her so turned on that she would beg him, plead with him. He wanted her tears.

"I still didn't hear you," he said, frigging her clit back and forth, two fingers pushing in and out slowly, curling inside her, scraping against a very sensitive spot. His blood sang in delight as she sobbed, fisting the bedspread again. "You're going to have to speak up, Winry."

Kimblee gripped his hard cock, positioning its head at her entrance. Heat radiated onto it; as much as he wanted to slide himself into her, to feel her heat grip him, milk him, he was going to hear her beg for it. He moved it up and down along the slit, rubbing the soft head against her clitoris. Winry bucked back against him and reached between her legs to squeeze her hood over his cock. What a feisty little thing she was! He smirked at her desperate attempt to get some friction against her clit.

Winry moaned, a few tears leaking out the corners of her eyes and a small streak of dried blood on her lip turned his blood to fire. "Please, I want you...," she faltered for a moment. Was she thinking of Fullmetal? Was she going to regret this? Part of him sincerely hoped so, but another part of him wanted to see what she was going to do if she didn't. Was she just a weak woman with no will of her own, or did she have a will strong enough to finish what he started? She hid her face in the bed spread for a moment before looking over her shoulder to face him. Winry's eyes stared at him, begging him. Excellent, he thought. Marvellous.

"I want you inside me, Solf. Please," her voice cracked somewhat. She did have a will of iron after all and she thought she was keeping it together pretty well. With each moment that he teased and tortured her, it was starting to fade though, her body not knowing where the next bit of pleasure or pain was coming from. It didn't matter what it was, as long as she felt his hands on her or his body covering hers, or his mouth on her. "Please."

His hips surged forwards, smoothly driving his cock inside her, moaning aloud as her velvety lips parted for him and gripped his cock. Winry's mouth opened in a moan of pleasure as he filled her, his length thrust in to the hilt, his hands tightening around her hips. He pulled out quickly and thrusting back inside. God, the girl was so tight, so hot, so passionate. Why Fullmetal hadn't fucked her before, he didn't know. There was certainly something wrong with the young, golden-eyed alchemist. The girl impaled on his cock moaned with each drive into her. Her whimpers, her choked sobs, her whispered encouragements barely reached his ears. He was consumed by her body just as much as she was consumed by his. He liked it, much more than he should have if he was being honest with himself. 

"I think I might have to come see you again, Winry. I haven't fucked someone like you in a long time."

Kimblee pounded into her velvety heat faster and harder. With each thrust, her body rocked back and forth over the bed, her breasts bouncing as he rammed into her ruthlessly. One hand went from her hips to her back and pushed her down into the bed, her ass lifting itself higher into the air. He held her there, liking the angle, relishing in the penetration where he could reach deep inside her. He kept his eyes trained on her ass as he mounted the young blonde hard, fucking her ravenously, allowing the darkness inside him to overwhelm them both.

Hot breath caressed her back and sent her spiralling into madness. A long, hard thrust brought her crashing back to her body and she gasped, smiling at the intensity of it. Yes! That was what she wanted. She wanted the darkness inside him to hurt her, take her soaring and crashing. Anxiety ate at the inside of her belly. Could she actually voice what she wanted? She had already told him that she wanted him inside her, but could she say that she wanted it hard and rough? Another hard thrust, this one very deep. Another smile graced her face.

"Oh? You want it rough?"

"Yes; God, yes."

He let out a sound of affirmation. He pulled his cock from her hot sheath and repositioned the head at her entrance. He wanted to devour her, to take her hard and fast, take her pain and make it his pleasure. Winry moaned and whimpered at feeling bereft. If she wanted this to be rough, he would gladly oblige her.

His hands flew back to her hips as he pushed himself completely into the hilt. She felt so incredible, tight, hot, wet, and pleasure burned through his body. He smelled the scent of lust and arousal in the air. Kimblee took short, sharp thrusts, the head of his cock hitting her cervix over and over again, the young girl under him moaning and pushing back onto him, urging him to take her, to feel her sheath clench around him, to fuck her harder and faster.

Winry reached between her legs and began fingering her clit backward and forward. The sensitive bundle of nerves stoked the fires of her approaching orgasm. He could feel her walls begin to go rigid, tightening around him. This he hadn't had the pleasure of seeing before. He had never been with a girl who would finger her own clit in order to orgasm. Those women were too embarrassed by their sexuality and he rarely found pleasure with them. But her? Oh yes, he'd see her again. She probably didn't know any better. Her breathing became frantic as she worked herself towards her own climax.

As his cock thrust in and his fingers gripped her hips, he realised that he would leave more than bruises for her to see; he would leave his mark on her for everyone to see. He had taken virgins before; she was most definitely a virgin. Their eyes changed from the moment they finished, a look of experience and a little death replaced a doe-eyed innocence. What would Fullmetal think if he saw that look in her eyes?

His balls clenched and his body burned; a fire was being stoked in his belly as he got closer to his own climax. He pushed her hips away, only to pull them back towards him, his cock once again burying itself deep inside her. God above, he was so close. His movements became more brutal and he rammed deep, the young woman underneath him moaning and pushing her body back against his every time he pushed into her. Her small body rocked back and forth as he took her, her finger still working her clit.

Kimblee heard her erratic, frantic breathing and she suddenly cried his name, pushing herself back onto his cock fast and hard; the fluted head hitting her cervix several times. Her hot channel pulsed and squeezed around him; come coated his cock and she still squeezed and fingered the distended mass of nerves between her legs. His name was like a prayer on her lips and he marvelled that she had called for him and not Fullmetal. Small aftershocks of her climax pulsed around him, Winry's body tightening with each one.

Her orgasm sent him spiralling towards his own. White hot ecstasy shot through him. Kimblee's length swelled and his balls tightened just before he cried out, his release surging, burning into her. He grunted and thrust several more times until he finished pumping his release into her moist heat.

Winry's legs quivered for a moment before she collapsed onto her stomach; the bed bounced as Solf fell down next to her breathing hard. Cold seeped through the walls and Winry shivered. She hadn't felt the cold around her while she and Solf were...

"You're cold."

"I am," she said, her teeth chattering.

He stood quietly and pulled down the covers. Silently, he reached over and flipped on a switch for the electric blanket before moving into the sitting room and turning off the light. He was so quiet she didn't hear him re-enter the room. "Which side of the bed do you sleep on?"

She did a double take. "Huh?"

"Which side of the bed do you sleep on," he repeated. Really, did she think he would fuck her and leave? Besides a hot cup of tea, a thoroughly used woman sleeping beside him was one of life's greatest pleasures. And him being up and about at this hour would probably be a cause for concern among the Briggs soldiers. They hated him and he didn't particularly like them. Who knows what Major General Armstrong would do to him if she or one of her soldiers caught him coming out of Winry's room? Miles would lose his shit.

His come slid down her thighs while she walked to the other side of the bed, the side facing the door. She rolled onto her side, curling herself into a little ball. She was sure he wasn't the cuddling type and really, that's what she wanted. Winry gasped when Solf grabbed her around her stomach and pulled her towards him, his warm body pressing into her back. She thought he was just going to leave, but he was going to stay there? What if someone knocked on the door during the night or in the morning and his clothes were still on the floor when they came in? What if Ed came by?

"He's not going to be let out," he said, reading her mind. "Go to sleep."

"Are you sure?" She rolled over to face him and he turned onto his back, bringing the girl against his body.

"I'm the only one who has the authority to let him out. It's more of a misunderstanding than anything, but I haven't had a chance to speak with Major General Armstrong about releasing him." Kimblee closed his eyes, pulling the covers over them and holding her close. "If you're worried, I'll leave very early in the morning so no one will find out. This," he whispered, "will be our little secret. I doubt that Fullmetal wants to find out that I fucked you before he did and I seriously doubt that you'd tell him."

That eased her thoughts. Of course she didn't want anyone to find out that she had slept with Kimblee! Ed would never speak to her again!

"One more question before you go to sleep?"

Kimblee sighed. What a needy little thing she was! "Yes?"

"Why didn't you just ask the automail mechanic here to fit Ed's new arm and leg?"

"Because," he replied. "Fullmetal trusts you and I would rather him work with someone he trusts. You know the ins-and-outs of his automail better than anyone. President Fuhrer Bradley has tasked me to find out where Scar is hiding up north and to help deliver him to justice. Part of my being up here was to ask Fullmetal to help me; we are on the same side after all. I needed you here to work on his automail so it doesn't freeze up while we're hunting and capturing Scar."

"Oh," she said simply, a pang of regret entering her mind as she laid her head on his shoulder and draped her arm over his (admittedly beautiful) chest. "Thank you then."

"Sleep, Winry. You're going to have a long day tomorrow with Fullmetal's new automail fitting."

There were several quick knocks on her door. Winry bolted up in bed. Solf was nowhere in the bedroom and his clothes were off the floor.

He must have left, she thought. Several more sharp knocks sounded and she called out that she was coming. Winry glanced at the clock; its numbers read 8:00.

"Will you wait a second?" she yelled at the door as several more knocks rang throughout the small guest quarters. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself, suddenly upset that she hadn't brought her robe. As she walked through to the door, she threw her underwear towards the bathroom. Nothing looked out of place and she hoped that she wouldn't arouse any suspicions. They had been pretty loud last night.

"Ms Rockbell, open the door, please?"

Winry opened the door a crack to see Major Miles and two other soldiers standing behind him. "Major."

"Can we come in?"

Winry blushed and opened the door all the way, showing him and the two soldiers behind him the towel wrapped around her body. Her legs ached and she hoped that he would just go away so she could take a long, hot shower! "You caught me just before I was going to get in the shower, Major."

Major Miles flushed with embarrassment. "My apologies, Ms Rockbell. The Fullmetal Alchemist is waiting to have his new automail fitted. We'll tell him that you'll be down in an hour?"

She smiled. "Yes; thank you." He motioned to the men behind him that it was time to leave. "Oh, and Major?" Winry called out, the upper half of her towel-clad body peeking out into the hallway.

"Yes, Ms Rockbell?"

The question she was going to ask died on her lips: did they know where Solf was? It didn't really matter where he was, did it? In some ways, she used him just as much as he used her last night. Ed wasn't going to find out and she didn't want to give anything away. "Nevermind; just tell Ed I'll be down in an hour."

The hot water was blissful on her skin and as she soaped herself down, she noticed several bruises around her hips and legs. That, combined with a dull, delicious ache in her inner thighs, made her smile. Solf had been so sexy, so hot. Was sex always like that? What would Ed be like? Would she see Solf again or was it just a one-night stand? Was she any good? Wow, did her legs ache! It had felt nice to sleep next to someone. Her thoughts ran all over the place and she didn't hear her door open.

Kimblee had heard her shower going and while he was tempted to jump in and soap her down and do several other things to her, not the least of which was to fuck her up against the shower wall, he had other matters to take care of. Fullmetal was getting grumpier and grumpier, screaming at him to let him out of his cell, the tin-can was also impatient to be let out, Miles and the Major General were planning something and he needed to find out what, and he had an appointment with one of the generals in Drachma. He had a few more days; Fullmetal's automail wasn't going to be finished till tomorrow afternoon anyway and he was going to return to Briggs after his appointment with the general in Drachma.

Carve a bloody crest into Briggs was one of his orders, and he was planning on doing just that. He finally was going to get to blow something up. His heart beat a little faster at the thought of charred corpses piled high, the screams of men, women, and children being blown up. Such was the scream at Ishbal when he blew up that street of people. The sound of bliss, a lullaby to his soul.

He quickly moved to Winry's bed and placed a card and a box where he had slept last night. She had fit just perfectly against his body and he had fit perfectly inside her. He let out an amused huff. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but, he thought, while he was here, he might as well be fucking someone, and fortunately for him, Winry was just what he wanted. Lithe. Rounded hips. Large breasts. The perfect mouth.

He was under no illusion that he would live to see the end of the coming war. He was just as accountable as everyone else in this struggle that was playing out. Just as the shower turned off, he closed the door to her room with a snick.

As Winry was walked into the bedroom, she noticed a box and a card with a note at the bottom: open the box first. She sat on the bed, curious as to who it was from. Well, she thought, it could only be from one person, now could it? But I didn't hear anyone come in.

A cool blast of air hit her and she shivered. As she dressed, a large smile found its way to her face. Solf had bought her a present? It was really kind of him. Like a child at Christmas, she pulled the black satin ribbon off the box and lifted the lid. That's strange, she thought. She pulled the tissue paper up and looked underneath the box. Confusion set in rapidly. There's nothing there! What is this supposed to mean? Was it a joke?

As the note on the bottom of the card's envelope instructed, she was to open the card second. In elegant script, she read her name on the card and opened it.

Winry.  
Wear it. 8pm tonight.  
Solf


End file.
